Jealousy & Double Dates
by RKORhodes
Summary: Rocky thinks Deuce likes her when he asks her to go to the movies. *Based on Kick it Up episode*


Jealousy & Double Dates

X x X

It was a typical day in Chicago when Rocky and her best friend CeCe were sitting on the apartment steps sharing an ice cream. Then when they heard her little brother Flynn break something, CeCe ran into the apartment building.

Rocky sighed as she was about to throw the ice cream away. Just then Deuce arrived at the apartment steps.

"Are you going to finish that?" Deuce asks, hinting at the ice cream.

"No you can have it," Rocky exclaims, giving the ice cream to Deuce.

"You want some?" Deuce asks.

"Sure," Rocky said and took a spoon and began to eat some of the ice cream, since CeCe pretty much shoved the whole thing in her mouth before.

"Switch!" Rocky said and they switched sides of the ice cream and began to eat again.

Little did they know CeCe was watching them, thinking how cute this was.

"So, um, do you want to go on a double date to the movies? I'll go with Teresa, and you go with Ricky?" Deuce asked Rocky.

Rocky was wondering why he asked her and not CeCe. She was kind of disappointed that she didn't get to go with Deuce and she had to go with Ricky.

"Yeah, sure! That would be great, Deuce!" Rocky said, smiling. "Text me the deets!"

"My fingers are starting to cramp up, I'll just call," Deuce said and Rocky could see a little blush appearing on his cheeks.

Rocky walked into the apartment building and went to her apartment.

"What should I wear?" Rocky wondered when her phone rang. The phone read "Deuce" and her heart skipped a beat.

She picked up the phone.

"Hey Rocky be sure you're ready in twenty minutes," Deuce explained.

"Yeah I'm getting ready right now!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Ok, I'll see you there at noon," Deuce said and Rocky hung up the phone.

She'd like to think of this as only their date. But maybe Deuce wanted to bring Teresa because he was too nervous to ask Rocky to go to the movies with him. By themselves. Alone.

Rocky looked through her closet and picked out a purple strapless top, and some short shorts. She put a white cardigan over her top and then wore some heels.

"Sis, who are you getting dressed up for?" Ty asked Rocky.

"Um, I'm going to the movies," Rocky explained.

"Who are you going with?" Since when is Ty so overprotective?

"Deuce, Teresa, and Ricky," Rocky seemed worried.

"Ok, but make sure Deuce doesn't touch you. You guys are supposed to be like brother and sister, not boyfriend and girlfriend," Ty explained.

"Yeah I know that," Rocky then walked out the door. She ran, well tried to in her heels, to the movie theater.

She didn't notice where she was going and she accidentally bumped into Deuce, there lips almost touching each other's before she stepped back quickly.

"Rocky, you look…" Deuce couldn't even come up with a word, but all he knew was that Rocky was looking _fine_. "Nice." Deuce finished.

"Thanks," Rocky blushed a little.

Just then Teresa and Ricky came along, and Deuce linked his arms with Teresa, while Rocky, uncomfortably, linked her arms with Ricky.

They were going to see Eat, Prey, Kill. They bought their tickets and Deuce had told Teresa he would buy the popcorn and drinks, while Rocky told Ricky that she would go buy the popcorn and drinks.

Rocky saw Deuce waiting in line. She thought it'd be rude to cut, so she just stood at the end of the line.

Deuce was telling Rocky to come in line with him, but Rocky finally gave in and cut anyway. Deuce had a strong urge to put his arm around her, but fought it off anyway.

They bought the popcorn and drinks and waited in line for the movie. They all walked in the movie theatre. Teresa sat by Deuce, and then Rocky sat in the middle of Deuce and Ricky.

After a couple minutes Rocky was feeling not so well. She was getting jealous by the minute because Deuce kept on pulling these moves on Teresa. Rocky ran to the bathroom, and Deuce noticed.

"Hey guys I'll be right back," Deuce told Teresa and Ricky.

He ran to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Rocky, its me, Deuce." He heard Rocky crying.

She opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Deuce asked with concern.

"I thought when you asked me to go the movies that just you and me would go together, but then you brought them along. And then I got a little jealous and then I was thinking that you wanted nothing to do with me and you would just try to cover your feelings for me. And I think you have no feelings for me and the only reason I was jealous is because-" Rocky didn't get to finish her sentence.

A smack of realization hit her as she realized Deuce was kissing her. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure it would jump right out of her chest.

She was kissing Deuce back, and had her arms around his neck as he had his on her waist. When they pulled back they noticed Teresa and Ricky standing there.

Teresa smacked Deuce's cheek and they both walked out of the theater. "Come on, let's go back to the movie."

Deuce and Rocky walked back to the movie and this time it was just the two of them alone. He had his arm around her back and was thinking about kissing her again but he shrugged it off.

"Ow," Deuce said, his hand on his cheek from where Teresa slapped him. Rocky looked at him and then knew what would make it better.

She kissed his cheek and then Deuce all of a sudden began feeling better.

"Deuce, do you like me?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah of course I do. I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't like you. I kissed you because I like you," Deuce tried to say.

"Its ok, because now we can just watch the movie without any distractions!" Rocky said.

"Rocky, I don't know if you want to, but would you be my girlfriend?" Deuce asked nervously.

"Yeah!" Rocky said a little too loudly and everyone looked annoyed but Deuce. He just had a cute look on his face.

They kissed again, but they knew this was a real kiss. Rocky finally got what she wanted. Deuce and her together.

And it felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world.

X x X


End file.
